Truth or Dare
by singin'intherain251
Summary: a magical game of truth and dare leads to... (teen romance mixed with humor)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

"Hey look what Fred and George sent me!" cried Ron. It was a Saturday and everyone in the common room was bored out of his or her wits. This boredom was happily interrupted by the arrival of an arrival of an owl carrying a parcel and a letter.

"What does the letter say?" asked Harry. Who was clearly happy at the chance for some thing to do but wary because a lot of Fred and George's "gifts" had ended badly.

"Well, Fred and George are doing well and they want us to test this game for popularity. Oh yes and they have triple checked that this product wouldn't explode in our faces like the last one." answered Ron as people started to gather round. Hermione giggled remembering how Harry and Ron's eyebrows were singed for about a week because that was the one thing the wizarding world forgot to cure.

"What did they send you?" Asked Dean now very interested as Ron was ripping the paper of the parcel.

"Hmmmm, let's see it says here that this is a magical game of truth or dare. All we have to do is draw a circle with the magic chalk and everyone who wants to play steps in the circle. To end the game everyone has to say _Finite Game_. Got that? Now who wants to draw the circle?" replied Ron. After a long silence Harry cried out:

"I'll just do it. Fred and George said that they checked it three times to make sure that it wouldn't explode right?"

""You're a brave man Harry," said Seamus as Harry started drawing the circle. As he connected the end with the start the circle started glowing.

"Wow, nothing exploded this time!" cried Lavender sarcastically.

"So who's playing?" asked Ron. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Neville (who had become surprisingly braver this last year) Dean and surprisingly Pavarti and Lavender stepped in. "Now it says here that we ask each other…"

"Ron, we all know how to play truth or dare." Interrupted Hermione.

"Okay, okay." Muttered Ron.

"So let's start this off. Ginny Truth or Dare?" asked Seamus.

"Um, truth." Replied Ginny.

"Okay are you a virgin?"

"No. OH MY GOD! HOW DID I JUST SAY THAT IT WAS LIKE I WAS UNDER VERITASERUM!" yelled Ginny because she knew the how the reaction would be.

"YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN? WHO IS THE BASTARD? I"LL KILL HIM!" Yelled Ron in reply. Some how Ron never noticed Dean slightly blushing.

"I won't tell you because you will kill him." Replied Ginny who was thinking it's a good thing it was Draco not Dean.

"Okay, let's just ignore that last comment so we can get back to playing. I guess in this version it forces the truth out of the truth questions. Most muggles lie when they are asked a truth question." Said Harry to get the tension out of the air because Ron looked like he was about to explode. Though still shocked at Ginny's answer.

"Okay, Hermione truth or dare." Asked Ginny clearly wishing she had not been asked that last question.

"Ummm, I don't have any secrets so truth?" relpied Hermione.

"Okay, what is the funniest thing that has ever happened to you when you were drunk?"

"It was last Christmas and I went in the prefects' bath with Ron who was way to drunk to remember any of this and we swam nude and had a ball until Moaning Myrtle walked or more like floated in." As she said this both she and Ron were turning a bright red.

"Not so innocent are we big brother?" teased Ginny who as well as the rest of the group were laughing their heads off.

"Okay, Lavender truth or dare?" asked Hermione clearly wanted to forget what happened last Christmas.

"Dare." Replied Lavender instantly not wanting any of her secrets revealed.

"Alright then I dare you to snog like there was no tomorrow the person in this circle you have fancied the longest." As soon as the words had left Hermione's mouth Lavender got up and snogged like there was no tomorrow Harry. Thus receiving catcalls from the others. So they waited one minute… five minutes… then Hermione finally said

"For one minute." And instantly Lavender and Harry broke apart both beet red.

"Alright, my turn to ask? Seamus truth or dare?" said Lavender trying to get them to forget the snog that they had just witnessed.

"Hmm, let me think."

"You get five seconds."

"But that's..."

"five"

"Not"

"four"

"Fair"

"Three"

"I"

"Two"

"mean"

"One"

"really"

"Choose"

"That's really not fair I never had the time to think."

"Choose now."

"Fine, then dare."

"Okay, I dare you to… I know snog the guy who you've had a man crush on. Oh yes and for one minute should be sufficient." And as soon as the words had left her mouth Seamus went and sat on Neville's lap and snogged him. Neville who was clearly very surprise as well as the rest of the group sat up knocking Seamus off his lap and onto the floor. As soon as everyone had what had just happened they started to laugh because they all knew that Seamus was the last person they expected to be gay and Neville was the last person they expected Seamus to kiss.

author's note: sorry to leave the suspence. i hope you find it funny. i some how got the idea from the story i've never. great story.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I choose to ignore the Ginny/Harry and the Ron/Lavender relationships in book six becuase Harryand Ginny just don't seem right together and Ron and Lavender aren't meant to be in this story.

"Um, okay, Harry I think it would be your turn. Truth or Dare?" Said Seamus after an ackward silence.

"Well, I guess truth?" Answered Harry.

"Well then what girl would would you rather die than snog. Even if there was no one else on the planet?"

"Romilda Vane." Answered Harry."I don't blame you there mate"s were said around the circle.

"I think that we should stop this game before we find out more than we want to know about each other!" Said Ron.

"Big Brother, the only reason you want to quit is becuase it's your turn. Also what did you do that you don't want any of us finding out about?" Replied Ginny.

"I didn't anything! And fine I want to quit becuase it's my turn and I don't really want to know about other poeple's sex lives." Cried Ron.

"I agree with Ron, We should stop while we're not completely embaressed. I can't believe everyone in the common room saw and heard us. I'm never going to live this down!" Added Hermione. The other started nodding in agreement.

"Fine," Said Harry, "Now how do we end this thing?"

"Well the Instructions read that all of us have to stand up say _Finite Game_ and do the Hokey Pokey and by the time we stick our left arm in and shake it all about the charm will be over." Read Ron, "Why do Fred and George always have these pain in the ass charm breakers? And why do they never appear when you first read the instructions?"

"Because then they wouldn't be Fred and George. Alright every body, lets start this Hokey Pokey." Replied Ginny.

So even though they all felt like fools they started the Hokey Pokey. And just as the instructions promised the circle disappeared when the stuck they're left arms in and shuck them all about.

"What happened to you guys?" was the common statement around the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well as soon as Seamus said Truth or Dare a large pink bubble where you drew the circle appeared so we couldn't see or hear a thing of what happened. So what happened?" Asked Lee Jordan.

"Ummmmmm" was the common phrase used by the teenagers who had played the game.

Then Seamus decided to annouce: "We have decided to keep what happen in the Truth or Dare game between us."

A sigh of relief was blown through out the teenagers who palyed the game. Though that could not be said for ones who didn't play the game. The only person who commented was Harry saying: "Well it worked."

The Gryffindors finally lost interest when they realized that the others wouldn't crack. This gave Ginny the perfect chance to sneak away. As she walked down the corridors she woundered what would happen if Ron found out about Draco. His head would probably blow up she thought which caused her to start laughing as she walked into the room of requirement. Which was now a hunter green lounge.

"What's so funny Little Red?" Asked Draco when she closed the door and greeted her with a kiss.

"Oh, I was just imagining that if my brother found out about us. I think his head would explode."

"Oh, I could see that happening." Said Draco with a small laugh.

"Though, he does know that I'm not a virgin. So we're going to have to be really careful now."

"And as if we weren't before?"

"I know but you of all people should know how stupid and protective my brother can be."

"And how pray tell did he find out that your not a virgin?"

"Uuuummmmmm"

"We promised that we would never keep secrets."

"Fine but you can't tell anyone."

"Why would I tell?"

"Good point."

"Your stalling."

"Fine, Fred and George sent us a magical Truth or Dare game that makes you tell the truth or do the dare whether you want to or not. So Seamus asked me if I was a virgin first and the no came out of my mouth. And the Ron went absolutly ballistic and threatened to kill people.There thats the story. STOP LAUGHING!"

"I'm sorry it's just so funny." Said Draco with tears of mirth coming down his face.

"Well, it's not that funny! Well I guess now that I think about it. It's kinda funny."

"I'll make it up to up for laughing at you."

"Oh, and what will you be doing?"

"I'd say we'll make you even less of a virgin."

"Emmmm, I love you" were the last thing that Ginny said before her and Draco were indesposed.


End file.
